


Shadows and Shades

by Geonn



Category: Castle, Stiletto
Genre: Crossover, Doppelcest, Doppelganger, F/F, F/M, First Time, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Oral Sex, Seduction, Showers, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easier to let them believe what they want to believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows and Shades

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen _Stiletto_ , it's basically a violent, bloody-ass movie with Stana Katic running around in sexy outfits killing people.

They found her on a street, in an alley, in the rain. She wore a man's bloody blazer and torn jeans taken from a donation bin. Her hair was lank and her hand was bloody. They shined flashlights in her face and called her by another name. She simply nodded and asked them for help. After a bevy of radio calls, during which she adamantly refused to go to a hospital, one of them suggested taking her someplace where she would feel safe until everything got sorted out. She agreed and was escorted to the cop car. She nearly panicked as she was guided into the back of the car, but they seemed friendly enough. They seemed to know her. 

The drive was long, and she curled in the corner of the backseat. The lights of the buildings they passed were smeared and crystallized by the pouring rain, and she was soon lulled into a doze by the noises. When they stopped, she saw they were parked in front of what appeared to be a very expensive building. The officers let her out, and she followed them upstairs to a penthouse.

When the man answered, the cops spoke quietly to him. They kept looking back at her, gesturing at her, but Raina couldn't follow their conversation. Her mind was muddled and she was tired. So tired. The apartment behind the mystery man looked so warm and inviting. He stepped past the cops and touched Raina's shoulders. She cringed from the touch and he let his hands hover to either side of her.

"Beckett? Kate, can you hear me?"

She stared into his eyes. He seemed kind, but they all seemed kind at first. "Yes."

"You wanna let her stay here tonight? Maybe in the morning she'll be calm enough to let someone check her out."

"Yeah, sure," the man said. He looked stunned by her condition. Almost like he actually cared for her. 

The cops moved away from the door. "We checked her out before we brought her in. Looks like the blood isn't hers. Couldn't find any injury, anyway."

"Yeah. Okay." He turned to the cops as if he realized they required a more substantive response. "Thank you, guys, for bringing her up here."

"Sure thing, Mr. Castle. Figured it's the next best thing to taking her to the hospital."

"I'll see if I can change her mind about that."

The cops left, and Castle led Raina into his apartment. She moved slowly, taking in the entire room. The man was obviously rich, apparently powerful. She saw no evidence of a police career; no badges on the walls, no photos of himself in uniform. He was a bigwig. She turned to face him and saw that she'd left muddy footprints on the hardwood floor.

"Sorry."

"What?" He looked down. "Oh. Don't worry about that. Where are your shoes? Why are you dressed like that? What the hell happened to you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's not... my blood."

"Does this have something to do with your mother?"

Her eyes snapped to meet his, and she tensed. She weighed the options and decided on the one that seemed less rife with consequences. "No."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay. Uh, the shower is upstairs. Get yourself cleaned up and maybe it'll clear your head a little bit." He moved closer and lowered his voice. "Are you... _positive_... you're okay?"

She felt small with him, but not in an objectionable way. She felt, for the first time in a very long time, like she could curl up in a ball and let him protect her if just for a night. Her mouth was dry. 

"A shower sounds nice." Her voice was as small as she felt. "Maybe I should... clean my feet. Before I go anywhere."

"Oh. Right. Uh... here." He moved into the kitchen and brought a stool to her. She sat, and he wet a towel under the sink before he returned to her. "Here." He knelt in front of the stool and took her right foot in his hand. He was halfway through washing the sole before he seemed to realize what he was doing. "Uh."

"That feels really nice, Mr. Castle."

He cleared his throat. "Well, you've apparently had a rough night, Ms. Beckett. Least I could do." Once the ice was broken, he finished washing the first foot and moved on to the second. He dried them and stood up, his discomfort fading by the time he was done. "Okay. You remember where the shower is, I assume."

"Sure." She slid off the stool and he gently took hold of her elbow. It took all her reserves not to break his fingers. 

"Promise me you're all right."

The concern in his voice... "I'm all right, Mr. Castle." She patted his hand and he let go.

"What's with this Mr. Castle stuff?"

She silently cursed herself and sighed. "It's been a long day. I just--"

"It's okay. I just feel like I'm in trouble when I hear you say it like that. How 'bout, just for tonight, we try 'Rick'?"

"Rick."

"See? Now I know I'm not in trouble."

She couldn't resist smiling. He let her go, and she went upstairs to find the bathroom. It wasn't a long or involved search, and she sagged against the door once it was shut. Her heart was pounding, and she was certain her ruse would be discovered any second. But that shower stall... looked like heaven on earth. She couldn't stop herself from crossing the space and pushing back the glass door.

When she turned on the faucets, it was like a wall of water. She stepped inside without bothering to undress first, and she was soaked in seconds. She closed her eyes and parted her lips, letting the water flood over her body until she was shuddering from the cold. She cupped her hands, and the blood sluiced away. She took off her clothes slowly, letting them pile in the back of the stall until she was standing naked under the downpour.

Raina knew eventually she would have to leave the shower and face Mr. Castle's questions. _What are you doing here?_ "I came here to learn how to kill," she said softly. Her voice echoed off the tile and she crossed her hands on the wall in front of her to pillow her forehead. The water coursed down her back, over her ass, down her legs, eddying around her feet and into the drain.

When she was finished, she drip-dried in front of the small cabinet that held robes and towels she assumed cost more than anything in her entire wardrobe. She lightly ran her pruny fingers over the soft material of one robe and took it off the shelf, holding it in front of her before turning to the mirror. It barely reached her thighs, and the sleeves were long and billowing. She put it on, and it felt like a cloud of cool air caressing her curves. Her nipples, already erect from the shower, grew tighter at the touch of the robe.

She finally went downstairs to face the consequences. Castle was in the kitchen cooking something that was making her stomach twist in hunger. He heard her on the stairs but didn't turn. "Hey, Beckett. I thought you might need something after your bad... ni..." His voice failed as he turned around, his eyes drawn first to the cleavage revealed by her robe and then traveling down to her legs. "Eye-yah...hah..."

Raina put a hand on his chest and pushed him back until his hips met the kitchen island. She locked her eyes on his and trailed her hand down, hooked her fingers in his belt, and brought her other hand up to feel the bulge at the front of his pants. She squeezed and he sucked in a breath.

"Beckett... Kate. I think you need to, uh, I think you've had a really strange night and you need--"

"Stop talking."

"Okay."

"Thank you for showing me kindness. For being the first person in a very long time to treat me kindly."

He frowned. "I... y-you're welcome."

She had to stand on her toes to kiss him, and he awkwardly rested his hands on her shoulders. It was during the kiss that she realized she'd miscalculated. Whoever Castle was to this Beckett woman, they weren't lovers. She squeezed his cock through his pants and decided it wasn't about Castle and Beckett anymore. It was about her, and what might have been the last truly kind man in the world.

She broke the kiss. "What if I said goodnight right now?"

"I... think that might be the best choice."

Her choice was made right then. She wet her lips with a pass of her tongue, a move that had him transfixed. She pressed her body tight against his and bent her knees. She slid against him with her entire body, brushing her hands over the hard lines of his muscles. She pushed her knees out, spreading her legs so that the robe fell to either side like folded wings and left her exposed from the hip down.

Raina traced the shape of his cock through his trousers and then pressed her lips to material. She touched the tip of him, her lips soft as they moved from side to side along his length. He was gripping the side of the counter, breathing roughly, and she looked up at him as she moved her hands to open his pants.

"It's okay, Rick," she said. "This is just tonight."

His zipper sounded loud in the quiet apartment, but his breathing drowned it out. Raina took him in her hand and touched the tip of her tongue to the head. She craned her neck and licked a line all the way to the base, her fingers curling underneath to support its weight as it expanded under her touch. He was warm, and big, and she moaned as she kissed her way back up to the top. She took the head into her mouth, wet it with wide sweeps of her tongue, and then sank forward. Her tongue curled to accommodate it, and she moaned as she pulled back.

She sucked the head of his cock as she stroked him with a ring of her thumb and forefinger. When she felt him tense, she stopped and tightened her fingers around the base to hold off his orgasm. He groaned in frustration and rolled his head back. When she sensed it was safe, she stroked him with her tongue and slid her free hand into his pants to play with his balls.

Neither of them heard the knock at the door, but they both heard the door swing open and hit the wall. "Castle!" The intruder's footsteps were like gunshots on the floor, and she burst into the kitchen like she owned it. Raina stopped sucking, and Castle's cock bobbed in the open air. Raina shot to her feet, eyes wide with shock. The other woman, apparently this 'Kate Beckett' everyone was confusing her with, was frozen in shock. But her attention seemed to be on Castle's cock rather than Raina's face.

"What the--"

Raina crossed the space in three steps. She grabbed the gun away from Beckett, clapped a hand over her mouth and spun her against the wall. She pinned her body against Beckett's, and felt Castle's hands on her shoulders trying to pull her away. Raina shifted her weight and leaned forward. Her lips brushed Beckett's ear as she spoke in a harsh whisper.

"This never happened. How could it possibly be happening? How can I look like this, and how could you have walked in on what you saw? How can you be upset over something that never happened?"

She could hear Castle panting behind her, and Beckett's breathing was rough as well. Raina held her own breath and, after a moment, removed her hand from Beckett's mouth. Their noses were almost touching, and she could feel the moisture from Beckett's rapid breathing on her lips. Beckett's brow was furrowed. "Who are you?"

"A mirage," Raina whispered. She brushed her tongue across Beckett's lips and she heard Castle's sharp intake of breath. When Beckett didn't fight back, Raina kissed her properly. Castle's firm grip on her shoulders wavered and then moved down her arms. Raina moved her hands to Beckett's blouse and carefully undid the buttons, pushing the material open to reveal a plain black bra. Their kiss broke, and Beckett gasped as she looked over Raina's shoulder at Castle.

Raina stepped out of the way and let them have their moment. She had one hand on Beckett's hip, her other on Castle's shoulder, and she pushed them together. Beckett grabbed Castle's hips, and Castle cupped the back of her head as they kissed. Raina felt lightheaded; no wonder they had all been so confused. Kate Beckett was a brighter, lighter version of what Raina saw in the mirror. She was the one who belonged with Rick Castle.

But Raina wasn't going to walk away. Not now.

She kissed Castle's cheek and moved ever closer to his mouth until she found Beckett. They kissed again, and Beckett's tongue slipped easily from Castle's mouth to Raina's. Raina moved her hand down to Castle's pants. He had tucked himself back in after Beckett's rude interruption, but Raina freed him once more. She took Beckett's hand and guided it to him, and Beckett broke the kiss to gasp as she wrapped her fingers around his length. She looked at Raina, looked down, and then looked up into Castle's eyes. He looked seconds from passing out, and he grunted as Beckett began stroking him.

Raina took a step back as Castle bent to Beckett for another kiss. She did what she did best; she became a shadow, something of no consequence. She stripped Beckett of her weapon and handcuffs, the accoutrements of her profession carefully laid out on the countertop. Beckett tensed briefly when her weapon and badge were taken, and she watched as they were put aside. Then she returned her focus to Castle's lips and tongue and the searing kiss they were sharing. Beckett's fingers roamed the length of his penis, her thumb circling the head before she stroked down to the base and squeezed to hold off his orgasm.

Raina moved softly, walking on the balls of her feet. She took off Beckett's blouse and dropped it over the back of a chair. She knelt and dragged the tight denim of her jeans down her legs. She kissed the back of Beckett's knees, her thighs, and the curve of her ass before peeling her underwear down. The jeans pooled around her ankles, kept in place by her boots, and Raina stood and pressed against Beckett from behind.

Beckett twisted and kissed her again. Raina kept her eyes open and watched Castle watching them. She teased him, threading her hands under Beckett's arms to cup her breasts. She pushed down the cups of Beckett's breasts and rolled the nipples. Castle gulped and Raina smiled. She pulled back and kissed Beckett's cheek before giving her back to him.

They spun around so Beckett was against the counter, and Raina ran her hands over Castle's body. His shirt was the first to go, and she joined Beckett in exploring Castle's chest. They each took a nipple, sucking it until Castle muttered, "Oh, God, you gotta stop..."

Raina chuckled, kissed Beckett, and knelt behind Castle. She dragged his jeans down, then raked the back of his legs with her fingernails. Beckett knelt in front of him and took Castle's cock in her mouth, and Raina reached between his legs and cupped his balls. She kissed his ass and then sank her teeth into it, like a juicy green apple, and he jerked his hips forward so suddenly that Beckett gagged.

Raina chuckled and stood, feeling almost lightheaded with giddiness. She laced her fingers together with Castle's and pulled him away, leaving Beckett kneeling in the kitchen with an empty mouth. Raina swayed her hips as she moved, and she knew they were both transfixed by the sight. Raina turned and crooked her finger, and Beckett one-upped her by dropping onto her hands to crawl into the living room after them.

Castle made a quiet noise of defeat as he tried to figure out which woman to watch. Raina kissed him, stroked his cock, and pushed him down onto the couch. When Beckett reached her, Raina bent at the waist and Beckett craned up to kiss her. Their tongues dueled, and Raina stepped aside. "On the couch, Kate..."

Beckett crawled onto the couch and Raina swatted her on the ass. Beckett tensed, but her chuckle indicated that she wasn't too terribly upset with it as she straddled Castle's hips.

Raina moved slowly around the couch to take in the sight from all angles. Beckett was settled just below his crotch, his erection resting against her pubic hair. She had her hand on him, rolling her hips to masturbate him as he struggled to keep from exploding. Raina straddled his head, settling her weight on her knees as she leaned forward and kissed Beckett.

Castle's tongue pushed into her, and Beckett lifted herself to guide him into her. They found a rhythm that worked, and Raina broke the kiss to rest her forehead against Beckett's. She focused on the vein in Beckett's forehead, the way her eyes moved under the lids, the flush in her cheeks and the way her tongue moved in her mouth as she thrust against Castle. It was uncanny, it was creepy, and she wanted to memorize every single detail of it.

Castle's hands tightened on Raina's thighs before his climax. Beckett rose off of him, and Raina stroked him until he came on Beckett. Her own orgasm passed through her like an earthquake, and she felt the tremors for several seconds after she crawled off of him. She put her hand on Beckett's shoulder and pushed her down, watching as they kissed.

Raina knew she didn't belong here, between them. She was a shade, a curiosity to be quickly forgotten. She ran her hand down the middle of Beckett's back, cupped Castle between the legs, and smiled to see his cock was already plump again. She moved silently into the kitchen as the sounds of their lovemaking ramped up again.

She gathered Beckett's discarded clothes, leaving the badge, handcuffs and gun. She draped her robe over one of the kitchen chairs and dressed quickly. She found Beckett's underwear and brought it to her face, breathing deeply before stuffing them into her jeans pocket. One last glance into the living room, the bodies moving against each other in the darkness, and she felt a longing. But she couldn't afford to be distracted from her mission. She still had lessons to learn, and vengeance to take.

Raina slipped out of Castle's apartment and shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans. Her fingers twisted in Beckett's panties, and she wondered how long it would take them to realize she was missing. She went outside in to the wet world, turning her face to the sky to see the storm clouds were moving out. 

Raina smiled as she left the lovers behind.


End file.
